


After Wedding

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Just Married, M/M, Marriage, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Characters, Married Couple, McDonald's, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Cas and Dean get married and drunk and giddy, they decide to make a quick stop before going home.Oneshot/drabble





	After Wedding

Castiel and Dean Winchester were together. And I mean like,  _together_ together. Cas' last name was finally Winchester too. They loved it. 

Most importantly though, they loved each other. 

The wedding had literally just happened a few hours ago. They were both drunk and giddy from not just alcohol but from each other. Somehow they found a McDonald's. Not a bar, not even a restaurant, but a McDonald's of all things. As soon as they were in, they were laughing and holding onto each other.

Everyone looked at them when they came in. Strangers of course. This didn't bother either of them; on the contrary, Dean grinned. 

"LOOK AT MY BEAUTIFUL HUSBAND!" Dean boomed, and looking around at everyone else excitedly. "Aren't I a lucky son of a bitch??"

Meanwhile. Cas headed over to the counter. He had his classic bitch face set, and with his deep voice, he said: 

"...I need all the chicken nuggets you have." 


End file.
